Rem Galleu
Rem Galleu is one of the female protagonists of the series. Appearance She is a short Pantherian girl with long black hair that grew down all the way to her waist. Her ears and tail are both equally a beautiful black color that were rare even among Pantherians. Her cat-like, almond-shaped green eyes and spruce eyebrows seem expressionless like a doll and made one feel the strength of her volition. She has a slender body type. From her sides that had her ribs lightly showing to her toned arms and legs, her body has no uselessness in it. Her clothes were a vest that went to her chest, had shoulder pads attached, and was hanging from a jacket, and a wide leather belt coiled above her waist. It had a great number of pockets attached. She wore a skirt of layered cloth around her waist and skin-tight short shorts/spats underneath the skirt. Personality Background She was born as the vessel of Demon King Krebskrum's soul, inheriting from her mother. At some point in her life, she became a Summoner and met Celestine Bordorel of the Magician's Society. Celestine wanted Rem to be part of the Magician's Society in order to keep her safe and prevent the revival of Demon King Krebskrum in the event of her death. Rem refused and became an adventurer to find a way to defeat Krebskrum's soul on her own. After gaining a number of Summoned Beasts, Rem decided the best way to defeat a Demon King is a Demon King and decided to summon one from another world. In Starfall Tower, she came to summon a Demon King and met an elf who also wanted to summon a Demon King. They both did the summoning ritual at the same time and summoned Diablo. Plot Abilities As a Pantherian, she possesses super fast movements and strong offensive ability. She possesses the magical attribute of "Earth" and is about level 40 as a Summoner Magician. She has 7 Summoned Beasts. Equipment * Iron Tekkou: Hand covers furnished with claws. * A wide leather belt with a great number of pockets * 《Layer of Secret Stone》: A SSR full body armor, it has high Physical Defense and Magic Resistance and has the effect of Increase Speed. It was given to Rem by Diablo in Volume 5. * 《Wild Animal's Ring》: A ring that strengthens Summoned Beasts. MP consumption is increased by 30%, Summoned Beast's offense and defense is doubled. It was given to Rem by Diablo in Volume 5. * 《Magic Hands of the Beast》: Gauntlets that Increase Speed. They also increases damage against beast (wild animal, Demonic Beasts, Summoned Beasts, etc.). It was given to Rem by Diablo in Volume 5. Summoned Beasts * 《Shadow Snake》: A level 20 summoned beast; A black serpent with an overall length of about five meters. Its special ability is 《Restrain》--if the opponent is a standard person of the Races, it was able to restrain their movements for about five seconds. * 《Aslau》: A level 40 summoned beast; a gigantic and tenacious bull possessing three horns. Its special ability is 《Assault》, and it had an offensive ability that rivaled that of the level 40 Warrior's 《Sword's Might》. * 《Stone Man》: A gigantic stone statue. * 《Iron Gorilla》: One of her more recent summoned beast. * 《Rock Wan》: A level 25 Earth attribute wolf. * 《Dragonfly》: A level 20 Wind attribute giant dragonfly. Relationships Companions Shera L. Greenwood She is the elf that Rem met on Starfall Tower. Since they summoned Diablo, they often argue who summoned him. Diablo He is the Demon King she summoned hoping to help her defeat Demon King Krebskrum's soul inside of her. Gallery Rem galeu 1.jpg Rem galeu 2.jpg Rem galeu 4.jpg Shera and rem 1.jpg Shera and rem 2.jpg Shera and rem_3.jpg Shera and rem_5.jpg Edelgart and rem.jpg Rem Krebskrem and Shera embracing Diablo.png Trivia Category:Females